


We'll meet again

by CallaCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, F/F, F/M, Finding each other again, Jerk Mother, Kurloz born into religious oc family, M/M, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara Moirallegiance, Needles (not the drug kind), Preacher Father, Reincarnation, Starts as human then into trolls as they remember, Stitches, The type of religion isn't specific, Very very proud Dad, Will add more as I go, Won't really go into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCaptor/pseuds/CallaCaptor
Summary: Feeling his Matesprite curl into his side and what felt like a helmeted head rest into his lap. He fell asleep.~~Opening his eyes he rubbed the sleep from them as the dream slipped away.---------------A story of reincarnation and Kurloz trying to find everyone he cared about.





	We'll meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt that he wanted to apart of the world again. To be alive again with everyone again. Now there was away.  
> A Kurloz being reincarnated and his journey to find everyone he had know from Beforus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy this story is the product of my weird ass dreams! Yaaaay! Hope you enjoy it! The chapters after this will definitely be longer!

From here he watched on as new planets were created. Dead species brought back again. The winners of the game happily recreating their lost civilizations. They had came to the bubbles sometimes, they would ask for help making the new worlds. They never asked him. Though it was resonsible, he had no way to talk to them. His lips were literally sealed and they did not know the wicked silent hand language. So he just watched until he found peace and started to close his eyes. Feeling his Matesprite curl into his side and what felt like a helmeted head rest into his lap. He fell asleep. 

* * *

 Opening his eyes Jared rubbed the sleep from them as the dream slipped away. Seeing that he was now fully awake he slipped out of his bed and out of the room he shared with his younger brother Corbin. This new home wasn't the last, he knew that his family had moved around a lot. They were basically Nomads. Depending where his Father was preaching would determine where they would be temporarily living. This always upsetted Jared. He never really had the chance to make friends that were the same age. Really the only person who he could really connect with was Corbin, but even then they sometimes didn't get along... well a lot of sometimes. 

Quitely leaving the room Jared made his way to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast, gog knows his mother wouldn't at least for him. She was to good to. For his younger brother, she would. It made him annoyed just thinking about it.

A large hand appeared on his hair. Ruffling it the hand retreated. "Well aren't you up early, huh?" Looking to his father Jared smiled. "Morning dad, and yeah I am but if I wasn't, Corbin would probably have hid the cereal again" Chuckling his father sat down at the kitchen table. "All to true" Looking at his phone his father grinned. "It would see we have a free day together" Jumping happily Jared knocked the cereal box off the table making a thud. "Careful kid be glad it was still closed" Jared nodded and went on to make his breakfast then starting the coffee machine. 

 His father seemed to had made plans for a family outing later on but till then Jared sat outside looking to the sky. It would seem someone was now blowing bubbles. He watched them float through the breeze then into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey you'll never guess what this chapter has 413 words!!! X,D


End file.
